


Practical Anthropology

by TygerTyger



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei knew how to leave Theta speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Anthropology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/gifts).



> Kissing isn’t even common to all human cultures, so it’s unlikely that it’s a Time Lord thing, especially considering their renown for stuffiness. This is my first time writing these two, and guys kissing guys in general. I hope I navigated the pronoun obstacle course successfully. 
> 
> Written for the [who_contest](http://who-contest.livejournal.com/) prompt, [Kiss](http://who-contest.livejournal.com/82413.html)

They were walking back to the boarding house after their first TARDIS piloting lesson. Theta was, he thought understandably, excited after his first trip into the vortex. He might have been talking a bit more than usual, but who could blame him?

Koschei could apparently. He kept rolling his eyes, something that made Theta even more determined to keep talking. Koschei shouldered him roughly, forcing him in under an overgrown citrus arbour, out of sight, and said, “Do you ever shut up?”

“What kind of ridiculous question is that? Of course I do. I’m on my own sometimes and I don’t go rabbiting on if there’s no one with me…well I do sometimes, but that’s besides the point. I sleep too and I’m pretty sure I don’t talk in my sleep—” He stopped. “What?”

Koschei was smiling that pitying smile of his and shaking his head. “Hush,” he said and then moved his face close to Theta’s, closing his eyes as he did so. Theta watched the approach, not knowing what to do or if he should do anything at all, but settled on shutting his eyes as well.

Then Koschei’s lips were on his; they were hot and rough, likely from his distracting habit of raking his teeth over them. Over and over, all day long, licking and biting his poor lips until they were swollen and probably sore. If they were, Koschei didn’t pretend. He pressed them against Theta’s smooth mouth, covering every millimetre with a twisting pattern of kisses.

Theta didn’t know where to put his hands so he shoved them into his pockets, where they could do no harm. Koschei had no such qualms about his; he seemed to know exactly where to put them: one on Theta’s shoulder and the other on his cheek, controlling fingers digging almost painfully into Theta’s scalp.

His hands now safely taken care of, Theta allowed his mouth to move a little, not so much that would provide ammunition for mockery, but enough to make Koschei push him back against the trellis with a measured degree of force.  He felt Koschei’s cool tongue brushing over his top lip and his legs went suddenly wobbly.

Theta had always wanted to try kissing, ever since he first read about it in his anthropology textbook, but he hadn’t expected it to be so…pleasant, so much greater than the sum of its parts.

Koschei let go and looked at him, grinning and licking his lips: even more red and swollen than usual. “I knew I could make you shut up,” he said triumphantly and then walked off, leaving Theta slightly bewildered and struggling to get his legs working again.

He put his fingers to his mouth to find his own lips swollen and closed his eyes. Next time, he decided, he’d be less rubbish at it.

 


End file.
